Emu oil has been used for hundreds of years by the native aborigines of Australia as a salve, because of its unique properties that allow it to deeply penetrate the epidermis. Studies have corroborated that Emu oil is non-comedogenic, has anti-inflammatory properties, is deeply moisturizing, and deeply penetrating.
A variety of topical agents are used to treat various disorders, such as acne, wrinkles, and alopecia. It would be advantageous to have compositions which increase the ability of these agents to penetrate the skin, so as to improve their activity. The present invention provides such compositions, and methods for their use.